


Wedding Gifts, from the Sensates

by soupytwist



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupytwist/pseuds/soupytwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem to wish two lovely people a happy married life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gifts, from the Sensates

From Capheus first, the smile in the darkness.

From Riley the rush, wrapped in mountains.

From Will, lockpicks whenever you need them.

From Sun, the fight within.

From Wolfgang, the roll that came after the punches.

From Kala, the dance and music to sing to.

From Lito, the prayer that is answered.

From Nomi, the love that defends.


End file.
